Warmness of the soul
by izzmye vermin
Summary: persahabatan ...yang terjalin indah rasa saling melengkapi rasa sayang ..sedih ,sakit bahagia ,tertawa senang hstory of Chanbaek chanyeol x baekhyun
**Warmness of the soul**

warmness +++++++

tepat pukul 07.15 terlihat seorang pemuda jakung tengah berlarian

di area sekolah ..

hanya terlihat beberapa siswa saja yang masih terlihat berada di luar kelas termasuk pemuda itu .

pemuda itu sedikit menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kelas yang menjadi tujuanya telah tertutup .

tok tok..tok ..

tak berapa lama akhirnbya pintu dibuka oleh namja paruh baya yang memakai kaca mata .

"maaf saya terlambat "sesal pemuda tersebut .

"tidak apa apa masuklah "

Setelah masuk pemuda itu mendapat tatapan penuh Tanya seisi kelas

Wajar saja ia baru pertama masuk ke kelas ini bias dikatakan ia murid baru .

"perkenalkan namamu "perintah sang Guru .

"perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol "kata pemuda itu malu malu .

"baiklah Park Chanyeol silakan duduk di sana "tunjuk sang Guru ,yang mengarah pada bangku tengah di samping seorang namja yang bahkan chanyeol tidal sadar keberadaanya .

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ditunjukan sang Guru setelah sebelumnya memberi salam kepada sang Guru dan calon teman sebangkunya .

"perkenalkan aku chanyeol "chanyeol mencoba mengajak teman sebangkunya berbicara .karena sejak tadi hanya terjadi keheningan menurutnya teman sebangkunya benar benar pendiam .

"Baekhyun "jawab pemuda itu singkat

."ah salam kenal ya "kata chanyeol ramah dan dibalas senyuman hangat sebelum kembali terjadi keheningan .

Setelahnya seorang guru datang menandakan pelajaran lain akan segera dimulai .

Namun satu yang membuat chanyeol heran sejak awal pelajaran dimulai teman sebangkunya itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan atau menulis apa yang guru bacakan atau dijelaskan .

Temanya itu hanya asyik membaca komik yang ia sembunyikan di laci meja .

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng"kan kepalanya berharap agar dirinya tidak seperti itu .

KRINGGG

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaringnya ,satu persatu siswa mulai keluar meninggalkan kelas .

Sungguh apes nasib chanyeol terburu buru hingga dompetnya tertinggal .

Sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan baekhyun di kelas serta 2 siswa yang duduk 2 baris di depanya .

Chanyeol bisa melihat teman sebangkunya mengeluarkan bekal .

'anak mami'batin chanyeol ..

Sebenarnya chanyeol sangat lapar namun apa daya nasibnya sungguh sial .

"mau "tawar teman sebangkunya sambil menyodorkan isi bekalnya .

Chanyeol sempat menatap tak percaya kearah teman sebangkunya yang tengahtersenyum ke arahnya .

"tak usah "tolak chanyeol halus .

"aku gak akan meracunimu kok "

"oh tidak terima kasih "

"tidak apa apa chanyeol kamu gak lapar apa"?

"err tapi "

"makan saja itu kue yang masak hyungku "

Setelah di paksa ,kebetulan sekali sebenarnya akhirnya chanyeol mencomot satu kue warna warni yang rasanya ternyata enak .

"kenapa gak ke kantin"Tanya baekhyun tiba tiba membuat chanyeol bingung .

"hehhe dompetku tertinggal kamu sendiri "?

"aku gak pernah ke kantin "jawab baekhyun sambil mulai mengeluarkan komiknya yang ia sembunyikan di meja .

"thanks kuenya "desis chanyeol ,baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara membacanya .

Tepat pukul 15.30 sekolah sudah sepi .

Chanyeol lagi lagi merutuk dirinya yang lupa membawa dompet sehingga ia harus menunggu jemputan ayahnya .

Jika ia bawa uang maka ia bisa naik bus atau kereta .

Karena bosan chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan memainkan gamesnya ,namun pandangan chanyeol kini tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenal teman sebangkunya tyengah duduk di depan kelas dan asyik membaca komik .padahal taka da seorangpun kenapa belum pulang?itu pertanyaan chanyeol ..

Chanyeol ingin menghampiri teman sebangkunya itu jika klakson mobil ayahnya tidak menyurutkan niatnya .

Baekhyun menatap kecewa pintu kamar kakaknya yang sudah tertutup ,menandakan sang kakak..tidak ada di rumah ia hapal kebiasaan kakannya yang lupa menutup kamarnya .

Akhirnya baekhyun terduduk di depan piano ..

Dengan jemari yang menari di atas tuut tuut piano ia lantunkan lagu sekedar pelepas bosan .

"kangen hyung "

Hari ini chanyeol pagi pagi sudah sampai di kelasnya ,dan ia melihat teman sebagkunya ternyata berangkat lebih pagi dari dirinya .

"Selamat pagi"Sapa chanyeol .

Dan baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum khasnya .

"kamu berangkat pagi pagi sekali ya "?

"iya aku gak suka berangkat siang "

"kau anak rajin ya "canda chanyeol ..

"hahaha tidak biasa saja "

"kemarin aku melihat kamu masih di sekolah .padahal sudah sore kamu nunggu jemputan"?

"tidak aku pulang naik bus "

"lalu untuk apa kau betah lama lama di sekolah "

"hehehe aku gak suka panas "

"hah"chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban teman sebangkunya .

Teman sebangkunya mungkin takut hitam .

Baekhyun duduk di depan kelas seperti biasa setelah jam pelajaran selesai .

Lalu tiba tiba chanyeol menghampirinya .

"belum pulang "?

"masih panas"jawab baekhyun dengan senyumanya .

"hahaha kamu benar benar takut hitam ya "?

"bukan itu sih "

Setelahnya baekhyun mengeluarkan komik favoritnya .

"kau suka komik ya "?tanya chanyeol basa basi .

"iya aku suka "

"aku waktu itu melihatmu membaca komik saat jam pelajaran apa itu tak mengganggu nilaimu"

Baekhyun menggeleng .

"aku gak suka pelajaran fisika "

"jadi kau selalu membaca komik saat pelajaran fisika"

Baekhyun mengangguk .

"gak hanya fisika tapi matematika dan sejarah "

Jawab baekhyun jujur ,chanyeol tersenyum .

Tak terasa sudah terhitung satu bulan sejak chanyeol mengenal baekhyun ,tanpa sadar mereka sudah dekat .

Pertemenan mereka aneh kadang percekcokan kecil mewarnainya .

Seperti saat pelajaran chanyeol menarik komik baekhyun saat namja mungil itu akan memulai membacanya .

Dan menyebabkan baekhyun cemberut selama jam pelajaran .

"sushi " sodor chanyeol .

"aku belum pernah makan sushi "jujur baekhyun .

"oleh karena itu makanlah "

"tapi dagingnya mentah "

"justru itu membuat kita sehat "

Dengan wajah bingung akhirnya baekhyun mulai memasukan kepalan sushi ke dalam mulutnya ..

"bagaimana"?tanya chanyeol .

"hehehehe enak "kata baekhyun dengan wajah berseri .

"kenapa kau suka naruto sih"?tanya chanyeol saat menemani baekhyun menunggu jemputan .

"aku suka saja ceritanya menginspirasi hahhaa"

"huh seperti anak kecil saja "cibir chanyeol .

Sedang baekhyun hanya cemberut.

"ayo pulang mau ku antar "?tawar chanyeol .

"gak usah .."tolak baekhyun sambil merapatkan jaketnya .

"kau ini di cuaca sepanas ini memakai jaket tebal seperti di kutub saja "ejek chanyeol .

Baekhyun hanya mampu cemberut ..

"pulang sana nanti umma kamu mencarimu "

"iya bawel "

Satu fakta lagi yang chanyeol dapat setelah lama mengenal baekhyun ,namja itu bawel juga .

"suho hyung kapan luhan hyung pulang "?tanya baekhyun penuh harap .

"mungkin seminggu lagi "jawab suho sambil merapikan buku bukunya .

"aku kangen deh "

"aku juga baekhyun "

"hyung besok buatkan kue lagi ya temanku ada yang suka waktu itu "

"eh temanmu "?suho sedikit terkejut setengah tidak percaya adiknya mempunyai seorang teman .

"iya hyung sudah hampir 2 bulan kok kami temenan"

"kamu gak pernah ajak kesini sih hyung kan gak tahu "

"Salah hyung sendiri sering pulang sore dan malam "baekhyun sedikit kesal .

"hehhehe maafin hyung ya baek "sesal suho sambil mengacak gemas rambut adiknya .

"kulitmu kenapa "?tanya chanyeol saat mneyadari banyak bercak merah di tangan baekhyun .

"aku selalu seperti ini kalau kepanasan "

"kau alergi "?

"entahlah "jawab baekhyun sambil mengoleskan saleb ke tanganya ,ia ingat kemarin ia sempat keluar tanpa memakai jaket dan itulah akibatnya .

"eh chanyeool antarkan aku ke rental komik ya "

"malas ah aku mau tidur saja "

"Ayolah yeol ntar aku traktir ya "

"huft "

akhirnya mereka sampai di rental komik langanan baekhyun.

Hampiir 15 menit baekhyun memilih komik favoritnya. Sedang chanyeol hanya duduk tak berminat ikut melihat komik

Saat sedang memilah milah komik naruto favoritnya baekhyun merasakan keanehan menjalar pada kulit lenganya serta tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas sekaligus perih .

"yeol ayo pulang "ajak baekhyun buru buru .

"hmm "chanyeol pun bergegas pulang .

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket nya lalu buru buru naik bus chanyeol sedikit kebingungan melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya itu .

pagi ini tidak biasanya wajah baekhyun terlihat lemas dan lesu .

chanyeol sedikit khawatir biasanya begitu sampai kelas baekhyun akan langsung mengeluarkan komik andalanya naruto chapter terbaru ia akan membacanya berulang ulang tanpa bosan .

"kau sakit"?tanya chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di meja .

"tidak "

Chanyeol meraba dahi baekhyun yang ternyata terasa berbeda dari suhu pada umumnya .

"kau demam "

Dengan paksa chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke UKS .

"kau istirahat saja oke "titah chanyeol .

Baekhyun hanya pasrah rasa pusing di kepalanya memaksa namja mungil itu untuk memejamkan matanya lebih cepat .

Setelah kejadian itu baekhyun tidak masuk ke sekolah selama 3 hari .

3 hari itu juga chanyeol merasa sepi .

Ia berulang kali menatap komik baekhyun yang tertinggal di laci .

Chanyeol tersenyum …sudah saatnya ia menjenguk baekhyun .

Rumah baekhyun tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah cukup 15 menit chanyeolo sudah sampai di rumah bercat putih dan pagar berawarna hitam .

Setelah berulang memencet bell akhirnya gerbang dibuka oleh penjaga rumah baekhyun .

"kau temanya baekhyun"?tanya seorang pemuda tampan

"iya saya temanya "

"baekhyun ada di kamarnya 3 hari ini ia mengeluh demam dan pusing "

"oh aku Luhan kakak pertama baekhyun "

"salam kenal luhan hyung ".

"kemarin juga baekhyun mengeluh kulitnya terasa sakit panas dan perih "

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar baekhyun ,ia bisa melihat baekhyun duduk sambil bersandar dengan wajah pucat .

"Aku gak nyangka kau kesini yeol "

"kaget yaa"?

"kamu kangen aku ya"canda baekhyun .

"|kepedean deh "

" aku bawain ini " chanyeol menyerahkam komik baekhyun yg tertinggal di laci

"Makasih aku kesepian tanpa ini "

" huh"

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ranjang baekhyun .

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapati bercak merah baekhyun menyebar sampai ke leher .

"kamu sakit apa sih sebenarnya "?

"demam"

"demam bedarah "?

"kurasa bukan "

"kok sampai ada bercak merah seperti itu sih "?

"aku kan sudah bilang gara gara panas ,"

Sedikit ganjil .hanya karena panas sampai seperti itu .

Tunggu kakak chanyeol calon dokter jadi sedikit banyak nchanyeol juga mengetahui gejala gejala penyakit .

Kepingan memori chanyeol perlahan menyatu saat mengingat keanehan pada diri baekhyun .

 _Selalu berangkat paling awal_

 _Selalu pulang paling akhir_

" _aku gak suka panas yeol "_

 _Demam tinggi_

 _Bercak bercak merah "kemarin juga baekhyun mengeluh kulitnya terasa sakit panas dan perih_ "

..

"luhan hyung lebih baik periksakan saja baekhyun ke dokter"saran chanyeol

※ ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Dokter dengan seksama membaca laporan yang diberikan seorang perawat kepadana .

Dengan sedikit takut Luhan menanyakan kondisi adiknya .

"bagaimana dokter kondisi baekhyun"?

"apa baekhyun sudah lama alergi terhadap sinar matahari "?

"sepertinya iya dokter ,ia sering mengeluh jika kepanasan sebentar saja "

"Seharusnya baekhyun segera di periksakan sejak ia mengeluhkan hal itu ,begini adik anda mengalami penyakit XP ( xeredorma pygmentosum)

Yaitu penyakit yang menyerang jaringan kulit ,dimana jika terkena sinar matahari maka bisa membahayakan adik anda "

"kenapa bisa begitu dokter "?setahu saya keturunan kami tidak ada yang mengalami penyakit seperti itu "

"itu bukan penyakit turunan,penyakit itu bisa di akibatkan oleh sel sel dalam kulit yang telah rusak atau terinfeksi zat berbahaya "

"lalu setelah ini bagaimana dok"?tanya luhan lemas.

"baekhyun harus di rawat di rumah sakit ,agar kami bisa memantau perkembangan penyakit itu "

Baekhyun sedikit gelisah saat menunggu hasil pemeriksaanya .

"kau takut"?tanya chanyeol yang sejak tadi menemaninya .

"nggak takut kok "

"kamu pasti akan baik baik saja "hibur chanyeol ,walaupun chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin .

Luhan masuk dengan wajah sedih .

"hyung lama ,aku sampai ngantuk "

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis .

"bagaima hyung aku sakit apa "?

Luhan sedikit bingung ,ia tidak tega memberitahukan hal itu pada adiknya .

""kau sebenarnya _"

"biar ku tebak hyung eemm pasti XP "

DEG

Hati luhan dan chanyeol sam sama mencelos saat tebakan baekhyun 100% benar .

Seharusnya luhan sadar bagaimanapun baekhyun cukup pintar .

"iya ya hyung "?

Dengan lemas luhan mengangguk .

"huh habisnya hyung tadi lama jadi aku browsing sendiri di internet "

"kamu gak papa"?

"ya papalah hyung ,aku kan sakit hyunng aneh deh "

GREBB

Tiba tiba luhan memeluk kep-ala baekhyun erat .

"maafkan hyung nee,hyung gak jaga kamu dengan baik kamu jadi sakit hyung kurang perhatiin kamu "Sesal luhan .

"hyung gak salah kok ,salahkan saja penyakitnya yang datang tanpa izin"

"tapi jika saja hyung lebih perhatiin kamu dan suho mungkin penyakit kamu lebih cepat ditangani "

Baekhyun tersenyum ..

"hyung jangan sesali apa yang sudah terjadi ,toh sekarang aku gak papa kan selama nyawa ini masih ada sisini taka da yang perlu disesalkan "

"tapi baek "

"baekhyun sayang luhan hyung "

"hyung juga sayang baekhyun "

Akhirnya mulai hari itu baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit .

Hyung hyungnya bergantian menjaganya .

Chanyeol juga hampir setiap hari datang hanya sekedar ngobrol atau membawakan salinan pelajaran hari ini .

Seperti saat ini .

"aku bosan "Eluh baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

"aku punya sesuatu"

"eh apa apa "?

Dan chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah komik ..

"wuaaa chapter terbaruu"hebohnya .

"heboh sekali sih "

"aku udah nunggu nunggu "

"makasih chanyeol "baekhyun mencubit pipi chanyeol .

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh .

"kamu gak kayak orang sakit ya "?canda chanyeol .

"memang aku harus nunjukin kalau aku sakit "?

"nggak sih "

Hening sampai seorang perawat masuk dan mengcheck infuse baekhyun setelahnya suster itu pergi setelah menulis beberapa laporan .

"dia selalu datang setiap jam segini "kata baekhyun .

"heem "

"chanyeol kenapa ya penyakit itu memilihku "lirih baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong .

"eh "

"aku takut lho sebenarnya ,siapa sih yang nggak takut di vonis sakit itu "

"itu karena Tuhan sayang kamu baekhyun"

"benarkah"?

"Tuhan tahu kalau kamu mampu lewati cobaan ini jadi kamu yang semangat ya "

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus _.

"aku kangen suho hyung "rengek baekhyun saat Luhan menemaninya .

"suho lagi sibuk kuliah "

"tapi semenjak aku dirawat suho hyung hanya datang beberapa kali saja hyung"baekhyun cemberut .

"suho selalu datang kok tapi kau sudah tidur "

"huft percuma aku pengen kue buatan suho hyung "

Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat melihat reaksi baekhyun saat luhan menyita komik

Narutonya .

"hyunggg"

"kau harus istirahat baek ,ingat kata dokter kau sudah harus dibatasi "

"tapi_"

"kau bisa membaca kalau sudah iastirahat "kata Luhan penuh ketegasan ,,

Sepertinya baekhyun bakalan ngambek seharian ini .

Luhan segera keluar dari kamar baekhyun .

"puas kau yeol "

"nggak "

Chanyeol megamati wajah baekhyun yang terlihat semakin pucat dari hari ke hari .

Walaupun baekhyun terlihat biasa saja namun tubuhnya tidak bisa menipu kondisinya .

Chanyeol selalu memantau ko9ndisi baekhyun diam diam .

Bagaimanapun chanyeol itu pintar .

"chanyeol aku ingin keluar sudah lama aku di kurung disini "

"makanya cepat sembuh dong "

"huft sama seperti luhan hyung "

Chanyeolo tersenyum tipis .

"besok aku bawakan sushi "

"janji "

"iya sekarang istirahat dulu "

" 1 domba …2 domba ..3 domba argghhh aku tak bisa tidur "baekhyun menjabak rambutnya sendiri .

Sudah sangat malam namun baekhyun masih belum menunjukan tanda tanda dirinya mengantuk ,

Ckelkk

Baekhyun menoleh dan didapatinya hyung keduanya datang .

"suho hyung "

"lho kok masih terjaga "|?

"belum ngantuk ,aku nungguin hyung"baekhyun tersenyum jahil .

"kau ini gak baik tidur malam malam "

Suho segera memaksa baekhyun berbaring menaikan selimutnya sampai dada .

"huft padahal aku pengen ngobrol bareng hyung "

"besok kan masih ada waktu "

"tapi hyung gak pernah ada "

Skakmat

Suho membisu .

"minhae baekhyun sesal suho .

Dan dilihatnya baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan nafasnya mulai tertaur menandakan bahwa baekhyun sudah tidur .

"hyung pengecut "lirih suho .

Suho menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang mungil dan hangat suho takut jika kehangattan di tangan adiknya menghilang .

"jangan hilangkan kehangatan ini _

Hari ini chanyeol kembali menjenguk baekhyun

" kok sepi"? Tanya chanyeol.

" memang biasanya ramai?

Benar juga..

Sejak awal chanyeol sedikit ganjil saat tidak pernah melihat orang tua baekhyun.

Namun chanyeol menemukan jawabanya sore itu.

" ayahku dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat usiaku 7 tahun, "

Baekhyun juga bercerita jika ia

tinggal di perth australia sejak kecil

"Ayahku galak yeol jika aku nakal ayaj akan menghukumku' kata baekhyun.

' hukumanya apa?

" ayah akaN menyuruhku berjemur di tengah terik matahari tanpa pelindung dan itu terjadi bertahun tahun"

" tapi saat ayah meninggal aku sedih aku sayang ayah yeol dan mungkin ayah ingin menebus kesalahanya dan berharap aku segera menyusulnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu ,kondisi baekhyun mulai menujukan penurunan seperti tubuh kian kurus ,baekhyun mulai merasa mulutnya terasa hambar .

Wajahnya kian pucat kulitnya kering dan terlihat begitu tipis .

"kanker kulit "kaget Luhan saat ia di panggil ke ruang dokter .

"iya itu sudah masuk ke luar XP baekhyun mengidap kanker kulits tadium lanjut "

Luhan keluar dengan wajah pucat .

"hyung "suho segera menghampiri luhan .

"hyung tidak berguna "

"hyung ngomong apa sih "?

"baekhyun sudah didiagnosa terkena kanker "

DEG

Tubuh suho membeku ..

suho terisak. . .

"Kenapa harus baekhyun Tuhan" isak suho..

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mendukungnya " kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan.

-"-

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat chanyeol kembali datang mengunjunginya .

"kamu gak capek kemari setiap hari "?

"nggak "jawab chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sushi pada baekhyun ,namun baekhyun mjenolaknya .

"kamu gak suka "?

"mulutku hambar dirumah sakit cuman bubur dan gak enak "

"lalu kamu ingin makan apa "?

"aku gak lapar "

Chanyeol melirik jarum infus yang terhubung di tangan baekhyun "

"kamu hanya terkena asupan dari benda itu "

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah .

"aku ingin jalan jalan yeol ,aku kangen sekolah "

"besok ya sekarang makan dulu "

"kata dokter mulai besok aku harus kemo"

"eh "?

"aku takut bukanya kemo itu bisa bikin aku botak "lirih baekhyun .

Chanyeol mati matian menahan air matanya .

"itu agar kamu sehat baek ,"

"tapi aku takut "

2 orang yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan 2 insan itu hanya mampu menatap sedih .

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda baekhyun menuju taman di depan rumah sakit .

Taman itu memang di peruntukan bagi para pasien .

"aku ingin makan ice krim itu "rengek baekhyun .

Dan dengan senang hati chanyeol membelikanya .

"kenapa kau suka strawberry kau kan pria "

"apa salah jika pria suka buah itu "protes baekhyun sambil menjilat lelehan es krimnya .

Baekhyun menatap kea rah langit dimana sudah sore sehingga matahari tidak begitu terlihat.

"kamu lihat apa sih "?

"Aku mencari matahari "

"untuk apa dicari kamu kan harusnya mengahindari "

"udah lama gak lihat matahari "

"ck bodoh "

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda baekhyun kembali menju rumah sakit .

"gomawo chanyeol "kata baekhyun .

"chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi .

"aku mau tidur jangan memandangku "

"terserah aku "

"tapi aku malu jika tidur di pandangi "

"soalnya wajah kamu saat tidur lebih manis "goda chanyeolo .

"YAK "

Baekhyun merona .

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar baekhyun dengan pelan ,ia berpapasan dengan luhan .

"luhan hyung "

"terima kasih yeol sudah menjadi teman baekhyun "

"gak papa hyung aku sayang sama baekhyun "kata chanyeol serius.

Luhan tersenyum …

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum ….

Sedih

"huft rontok lagi"geram baekhyun .

Efek kemo memang sudah mulai terlihat sejak awal terapi dilakukan .

"hyung jika aku botak nanti aku di belikan wig warna pink ya "

"heh Kau ini cowok kenapa suka pink sih"?ejek chanyeol .

"biarin ,biar aku tambah manis "

"PD sekali sih |goda chanyeol lagi .

"hyung chanyeol jahat "adu baekhyun .

Suho tersenyum ,..

Luhan tertawa kecil .

"huh kulitku juga mulai kering pokoknya besok hyung harus membelikanku lotion yang bagus .\

Dan semua orang yang ada disana tertawa dengan tulus _

Kondisi baekhyun kian melemah ,setiap hari ia leih banyak tertidur dari pada bangun .tidak ada lagi baekhyun si bawel, baekhyun yang suka merajuk, baekhyuyun maniak komik.

Separuh tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan .untuk bernafaspun harus mengenakan selang oksigen ,

Komik naruto yang selalu ada di samping tempat tidurnya dibiarkan begitu saja di meja nakas .

Kadang jika chanyeol mengunjunginya .hanya dapat ia saksikan baekhyun yang tertidur dengan berbagai alat medis .

Chanyeol hanya bias menatap sahabatnya sedih

"kangen kamu baek "

Hari itu teman teman sekolahnya datang mengunjunginya .

Di balik masker oksigen baekhyun tersenyum ,dengan lambat ia menyalami seluruh teman temanya yang kebanyakan sebenarnya tidak ia kenal .

Chanyeol juga terlihat dalam kerumunan .

Baekhyun tidak menyangka teman temannya akan datang menjenguknya .

Selama ini baekhyun tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dengan chanyeol dan kedua hyungnya .

Kata "SEMOGA LEKAS SEMBUH "

Menjadi spanduk yang menghiasi kamar rawat baekhyun .

Setelah teman temannya mulai berpamitan ,baekhyun mencegah chanyeol pergi .

"mau minum "?tanya chanyeol saat baekhyun melepas masker oksigenya ,namun baekhyun menggeleng lemah ,.

"chanyeol "lirih baekhyun .

"iya "

"sekarang aku tahu kenapa penyakit ini memilihku "

"kenapa?

"kalau aku gak sakit ,mungkin teman teman gak bakal tau aku ,"

Baekhyun sedikit menarik nafas .

"pakai saja "

Baekhyun menolak .

"Tuhan begitu menyayangiku "

"aku tau "

"aku sayang luhan hyung jika aku gak sakit mungkin luhan hyung gak akan ke korea"

"jangan ngomong gitu "

"aku sayang chanyeol "

"eh"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah..

" janji ya jangan lupain aku"..

." Nggak aku gak bakal lupa kamu kan satu"nya temenku"

Baekhyun menarik nafas,

"Jika kehidupan kemarin hanya mimpi aku gak pengen bangun ah".

'Trus kau pengen tidur terus"

" tapi aku gak ingin semuanya berlalu begitu saja 'ucapnya sedih

" semua akan baik baik saja baekhyun " hibur chanyeol.

Iya baekhyun harus berpikir positif.

Hening. .. baekhyun masih melepas masker oksigenya.

"yeol terima kasih untuk semuanya

"hmmi "

"yeol besok bawakan aku komik naruto ya "ucapnya lirih seperti sebuah gumanan .

"aku tidak suka komik "

"hehehe sekali kali cobalah membaca komik itu bisa menghiburmu lho "

"jangan mnyesatkanku ah "

"huft itu solusi saat kau merasa sepi "

"kau ingin ku belikan komik yang baru "chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil yang terasa hangat itu .

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat_

Chanyeol dengan langkah riang berjalan menuju ruang rawat baekhyun .

Ia tersenyum melirik tumpukan komik yang ia bawa .

Tiba tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat melihat 2 kakak baekhyun berdiri di depan ruang ICU dengan wajah sedih .

Tubuh chanyeol terasa kaku bersamaan dengan komik yang berserakan di lantai .

Rasanya chanyeol ikut membeku bersama waktu saat ia melihat troli yang di dorong keluar dari ruang ICU .

Baekhyun ..satu kata yang tertanam di otak chanyeol ..saat melihat suho dan Luhan mengikuti troli itu .

Seharusnya chyanyeol senang karena baekhyun sudah tak memerlukan infus lagi ,sudah tak memerlukan alat medis lagi

Namun kata 'seharusnya 'berubah menjadi 'lebih baik '

Lebih baik melihat sahabatnya di infus penuh alt medis itu dari pada melihat seluruh selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh sahabatnya hingga sampai ujung kepala

Dengan langkah pelan chanyeol mendekati troli dengan berat .

Belum 24 jam chanyeol masih melihat senyum sahabatnya ,,

Belum 24 jam chanyeol masih merasakan kehangatan tubuh sahabatnya

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun ..di sertai bulir bulir air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya .

"tanganmu kok

dingin_

Top of Form

 **end**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
